


Mystery Noodles

by Calico_Chatty



Series: Preposterous Aspects One shots and shenanigans [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, I forgot about the meme at the time I swear, Karkat Swearing, Someone steals spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Chatty/pseuds/Calico_Chatty
Summary: [Meta fic that is written within a universe where Roxy, Dave, John, Jake, and Karkat are superheroes]So this is based off the headcanon that breath does a lot of cooking. somebody takes breath’s food and he decides to investigate.
Series: Preposterous Aspects One shots and shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844692
Kudos: 5





	Mystery Noodles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Live a Normal Life? How preposterous!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470704) by [09Pyros_09Hydros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros). 



> [meta fic in the universe of To Live a Normal Life? How preposterous! by 09Pyros_09Hydros. Written within the universe]

Fifteen minutes ago breath had made a small plate of spaghetti. Less then 5 seconds he discovered it was gone. And right now, he begins his investigation.

“Hey blood, mind telling me what you were doing 5-15 minutes ago?” Questioned breath

“And why the sweet fuckjamming clown ass do you need to know that?” Countered blood

“Well it seems a certain, dish of mine has disappeared.”

“I didn’t eat your shitty ass cooking breath! If the fucking food police suspect I’m such a high suspect! Then I’ll the those junglehumping douchejerks that I was on my phone!” blood said with annoyance.

“I’ll believe it” For now. Breath thought to himself.

Blood grumbled something about a fuck pimple and places to shove a stick.

On to the next one then!

And so he went to Mayor and pm. If they knew or are the culprits themselves then this would be easy!

“Hey mayor! Pm! Do you know who ate my plate of spaghetti?”

The mayor shrugged and pm simply shook their head.

“Okay. Thanks for the help.” Sighed breath.

Drat! If pm or mayor didn’t know then this was going to be a lot harder.

Breath walked down the hall. Looking for someone to investigate. Who must have eaten his spaghetti? Out of the three suspects left he had no idea as to who. He should question hope next. He would probably blab quickly. He is a terrible lier!

“Hope!”

“Yes?”

“Did you eat my spaghetti?!” Interrogated breath

“I’m sorry your what? You made spaghetti?” Babbled hope.

“Yes. And a few minutes ago it went missing!” 

“Unfortunate! I have faith you will find the dastardly culprit!” Encouraged hope.

“Thanks hope. I’ll try” said breath.

Off the find void and time then. If anyone’s the culprit it’s one of those two! 

He headed off to the kitchen and lounge area. He saw void first, Scrubbing the dishes. Time second, laying on the couch and chilling on his phone. 

“Heys guys! You haven’t seen a plate of spaghetti around here lately? Have you?”

“Nah dude. I’ve just been chilling on my phone for the past half hour.” Reasoned time.

“I think I saw a plate with sauce earlier. I put it in the sink and cleaned it though. It was empty when I found it. Sorry breath” void remarked.

Ha! A clue!

“Oh. How long ago was it?”

“Maybe about..... twelve minutes ago?” Answered void.

“And where did you find it?”

“Oh, in the bathroom of all places! Can you believe that!” Chuckled void.

Breath infact, could believe that. The culprit must have tried to hide the evidence!

“Thank you void! You’ve helped out a lot with my investigation!” Complimented breath.

Off to investigate the bathroom! Not before he ran into blood in the hallway first though.

“Where the fuck are you off too?” Grunted blood.

“Void said she found a plate with sauce in the bathroom before she did the dishes! I’m going to investigate!” Breath replied.

“Wait. Void did the dishes?” Questioned blood.

“Yeah. Why?” Inquired breath

“When has anyone other then me ever done the dishes?” Reasoned blood.

“Well, oh. WAIT A MINUTE!” Shrieked breath.

“It was obviously time and void, you whimsical writhing shitnoggin.” Retorted blood

“Oh. I really am an idiot.”

“Glad we can fucking agree on something. Now go do your weird ass food police vigilante justice” reminded blood.

In hindsight breath prroooably should have it out sooner. Oh well. Time to interrogate void and..... well...... time. 

“I know you ate my spaghetti!” Breath thundered.

“Shit.” Said time.

“Well know he knows we’re guilty, dumbass” spat void.

“Why?” Asked breath “why did you eat my spaghetti! It took me a while to make that!”

“Honestly. I didn’t really know it was yours till you made a big ‘investigation’ deal about it. Sorry though.” Admitted time.

“Yeah. Sorry about that” echoed Void.

“I know how I can make it up to you though” blurted time.

“How?” Breath asked curiously.

“I think I might have a new pair of boots you could try” time said with a smirk.

“They better be a good pair”

“Don’t worry breath. They will.”

There was never a dull day in the aspect base. Time was going to make sure of that later.


End file.
